MCU High
by Scarlet Grizzly
Summary: Welcome to MCU High School! One-Shots of Peter Parker, also known as Spider-Man, as he goes to a school for superheroes!
1. First Day

It's my first day of high school, and blah blah blah, we've all heard this before, right? My name's Peter, and I can stick to walls and shoot sticky white fluid- that came out wrong.

Anyways, I'm starting at a new school called Stan Lee High, but everyone calls it MCU for some reason. It's pretty cool,in pictures at least. Uh, I've never actually been there, but you know what? It can't be worse than Sony Middle School, where  
Eugene Thompsonwould always throw food at me during lunch.

MCU's in Manhattan, so I just take the subway to get there. I make sure to arrive thirty minutes early. Dorky, I know, but I had to meet with my guidance counselor.

"Hello?" I ask the lady in the front office. She ignores me. "Um, I'm looking for Mr. Coulson?"

"Peter Parker?" I turn around to see a middle aged man standing behind me, holding a briefcase. "You're here early."

"Yeah. I mean yes. Uh wait. Never mind." I just shut my mouth.

Mr. Coulson looks at me strangely, then says, "Why don't we go to my office and talk there? We need to work out your schedule and assign you a guide anyways."

"Okay." I follow Mr. Coulson into his office and sit in the chair in front of his desk. Mr. Coulson takes out a laptop from his briefcase and types something.

"Alright, let's see. Peter Parker, freshman, student ID..." A card prints from the side of the computer and I stare. That's some cool tech.

Mr. Coulson passes me the card, which has my Facebook profilepicture (actually not a bad one, even though it's from when I still wore glasses), name, grade, and ID number (722). "Now for your schedule. You're a freshman and you did alright in middle  
school, so you'll be taking Algebra, HonorsEnglish, Biology, Geography, Spanish, andP.E. Your locker number is on the paper and your supplies will be in the locker."

"Sounds good." I take the schedule Mr. Coulson prints out and get up. "Thank you."

"Good luck." Mr. Coulson says as I walk out. Briefly I wonder what he means. He's probably just being polite, I guess.

My locker is close to the front entrance, near the office. I open my locker to find a tablet with the Stark Industries logo stamped on the back. No way. This piece of tech isn't even on the markets yet. Probably costs more than my life. I'm afraid to  
touch it, lest my fingers smudge the glass.

Eventually, temptation wins and I pick up the tablet. The tablet turns on the second I touch it, and says in a feminine voice, "Good morning, Mr. Parker." Nearly drop the thing, but I've got a good grip.

* * *

My first class is Biology, which is in a strangely shaped bungalow. Like, I know those things are supposed to be temporary, but this one looks more like a bunker than anything.

The teacher is Dr. Banner, a nice looking guy with glasses and curly hair. I'm one of the first students to show, so I pick a seat in the middle. Back in middle school I was a huge nerd, so I always say in the front. Made me an easy target for spitballs.  
I hope things will be different here, but best to just sit in the middle, out of sight.

Suddenly I feel a buzzing tingling in the back of my head, as a guy shouts "Look out!". I jump clear out of my seat and a good ten feet into the air as a blast of bluish white energy passes by under me.

I'm stuck to the ceiling with my hands and feet. Below me, a kid with a weird golden helmet looks sheepish. "Sorry about that."

"Sit down Richard. And please come down from there, Peter." Dr. Banner sighs, looking rather annoyed. I jump down from the ceiling. He doesn't look like the type of guy you'd like when he gets mad.

(Sorry, did I forget to mention that MCU is a school for kids with special abilities? It's like a Hogwarts for superheroes. I figured you'd get that from the whole thing with me sticking to the ceiling and Richard Rider blasting energy, but I guess I have to spell it out for you.)

That awkward thing before class aside, Dr. Banner is really nice.


	2. Dodgeballs and Daredevils

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters please don't hurt me**

 **A/N: I'm terribly sorry for not updating in such a long time, but I promise, that's gonna change. Planning to update every once a week or so from now on. Also, I've made a few errors in the last chapters, if you've noticed. I'm usually better at Englishing, but if you find any more of those, let me know cause they can be annoying. Thanks for reading!**

 **Also, Wade's language is bleeped out, but that may change along with the rating in future chapters.**

* * *

I was wrong. So totally wrong. I am gonna die in this school. My dead body is going to be shoved into a locker and no one will ever notice, because they'll also be killed by the same maniac who murdered me.

It's not the classes, just so you know. Those are great. Mr. Stark's a fairly decent math teacher, and Mr. Odinson has an interesting way of teaching Geography. He kept insisting that America was called "Vineland". He's also got a really big hammer, so I'm not gonna argue.

No, the problem is that Coach Barton thought it was a good idea to have us play dodgeball. I hate dodgeball. It is literally the modern equivalent of that thing in the Bible where people would throw stones at sinners and kill them. It was bad enough in middle school, where I was just short and scrawny. Here though, I'm still short and scrawny, but the other guys have super strength or fire powers!

Also, Wade Wilson is on the other team, and he's throwing knives. Coach Barton hasn't noticed this somehow, which is weird considering the people call him HAWKEYE.

"DIE F***ERS!" That was Wade. To say that he's got a screw loose would be the understatement of a century. I think he's old enough to be a senior, but keeps flunking. And by flunking I mean probably disemboweling his classmates. Seriously, I heard from Richard that Wade was expelled from Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters for killing someone. The man's crazy enough to do it, and he's wearing a red stocking on his head. Of course, I can't really talk.

My tingly feeling warns me as a razor sharp blade slices through the air towards me. I yelp and jump to my left only to collide with something I can't see. "Oof!"

"Ow!" Out of nowhere, a cute blonde girl appears. Wha-?

"Watch where you're going, dork!" She vanishes, and a second later, I feel an unseen force smack me in the face.

Well, she's a nice one. I duck another knife and start crawling up the wall. Soon, I'm on the ceiling high above everyone else. Hopefully Wade won't see me. That guy's a psycho.

Mentally, I curse myself for leaving my web-shooters in my locker. I didn't think I'd need them, but that was before I knew Wade was in my class. Not for the first time, I wish that the spider that bit me had given me natural webbing. My web-shooters are cool and all, but I think it's stupid that I can climb walls, lift several tons, and even sense things coming at me from behind, but can't shoot real webs. Although, considering where spiders actually spin their webs from, that may be a blessing in disguise.

I yelp as a knife slams into the ceiling tile I was stuck to just a few seconds ago. Crap, Wade's spotted me!

I keep on the move, dodging more knives on the way. Seriously, where does he get all these from?

One of Wade's knives nicks my finger, and I jump away in fear. Unfortunately, I jump too far away from the wall and I don't have my web-shooters. Naturally, gravity takes over and I fall onto a bin full of PE gear.

"You okay?" One of my teammates (who aren't all hiding out of fear of death) helps me up. Guy's name is Matt Murdock, and he's wearing sunglasses for some odd reason.

"Yeah, thanks." I feel that tingling in my head again and I yell to duck.

Matt doesn't even turn around, but he catches Wade's knife with one hand. He drops it on the floor and picks up a jump rope. At least, I think it's a jump rope, until I realize the handles are made of steel. Seriously, what kind of school has nunchaku for PE gear?

"Get back." Matt nods to me and I back away. Matt swings one of the handles back and forth, as if testing the weight. Wade throws another knife, and Matt cracks the nunchaku like a whip, knocking the blade out of the air. Then, he does something with it that sends the handle at the other end of the rope flying towards Wade, smacking him in the head and knocking him out.

Everyone cheers, now that the homicidal maniac is out. The rest of PE goes by without any more injuries after Wade is sent to the nurse. At least, until we decide to do a round of Coach Hawkeye vs. everyone else. He just sticks tennis balls at the ends of all his arrows and shoots us all down. Even Matt and I can't dodge, and I get an arrow to the knee. That left a bruise.


End file.
